


HAIKYUU HINATA TEAM NEKOMA

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: HINATA OTHER SCHOOLS AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: THE 5 POWER SCHOOLS ARE GIVING TIME OFF AFTER HINATA GET'S DESTRACTED
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Series: HINATA OTHER SCHOOLS AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682764
Kudos: 11





	HAIKYUU HINATA TEAM NEKOMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N THIS IS SET IN THE SECOND SEASON

CHAPTER1 WHAT'S WRONG WITH HINATA  
HINATA'S P.O.V

WE JUST FINISHED OUR PRACTICE GAME AGAINST BOKUTO SAN'S TEAM KURO HAD TO FILL IN FOR DAICHI AS CAPTAIN

NG EXSPLAINED OUR NORMAL PLAYING STYLE TO HIM NOT BAD OK HERE'S WHAT WE'LL DO"

UH IF I MAY I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS?"  
OH SURE CHIBI CHAN" WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR PLAYING STYLE?" NOTHING HINATA WE JUST THINK YOU SHOULD TRY SOMETHING NEW"


End file.
